Alue's time
by Janus oberoth
Summary: Alue feels sad and she does not understand why the males avoid her, she wants to have the same experiences that her sister Saba has with males and feel the intimate moment of the mating. But the experiences with family members of her family gives her what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

It is a calm night in Nome, everybody are in their houses with the exception of some dogs that have fun, Alue has also a nice time with a dog of sleigh that she just had meet, both are in an alley.

"And that is what happen when you run in a so long competition." The dog says while he looks at Alue and he takes her paw. Alue gets surprised lightly and moves her tail while the husky dog looks at her and smiles.

"You are beautiful." The dog says looking at Alue, she blushes. The dog smiles and begins to lick her mouth and her snout, Alue gets surprised and allows that the dog continues. The dog walks around her in the meantime he rubs his nose in Alue's fur.

He sniffs Alue's aroma, she feels restless while she feels that the dog's snout is moving toward her private zone. Alue gives a jump when she sees that a black dog enters in the alley.

"Hi Zac" The dog says while he enters in the alley and he gets close to Alue and the other dog.

"Hi Toby. Why don't you join up? Of course, if my friend wants it." Zac says looking at Alue to the eyes and smiling in a friendly way. Alue laughs smoothly while Zac looks at her.

"No, we should go to rest for tomorrow." Toby says while he gets close to his friend and pulls him away using his paw; they stop to some steps of Alue.

"Hey what's happens with you? I am in something important here." Zac says looking annoying at his team's leader of sleigh.

"You don't want to make it, believe me." Toby says looking at his friend; he looks at him without understand.

Alue sees that Toby whispers something in Zac's ear, he opens his eyes and look at her with surprise. Alue notices that Zac examines her from up to down. Zac looks at his friend and nods in silence while they walk toward the alley's out.

The ears of Alue drop out while she feels sad; she closes her eyes and some tears slips on her cheeks before she begins to sob in silence.

"Why is it always all the same thing?" Alue asks while she sniffles feeling sad, she does not understand why Nome's males shun her. She looks at her paws; perhaps her fur is not so soft or pretty as her father repeated her constantly.

Alue listens that a voice calls her from the street, she recognizes immediately her mother's voice, Alue cleans her tears rapidly and she runs to get out of the alley. She stops suddenly when she is close to collide with her mother.

Jenna gets surprised and springs back when her daughter slips on snow and stop to some meters.

"Alue" Jenna says breathing with agitation while she sees her daughter.

"I was looking you. What were you doing?" Jenna asks looking at her daughter while she approaches her.

"Me? Nothing" Alue says with a sad smile.

"Let's go, you know that you are going to spend the night with me." Jenna says looking at Alue.

She nods and begins to walk with her mother; they walk on the town streets, while they walk Alue sees that some male dogs begin to give some flirtatious to her mother.

She ignores them while she keeps on walking, Alue looks at his mother attentively and he realizes that she is a beautiful female dog, a lot of males of the town and of teams of mail desired her with lust.

Jenna growls while she hears some dogs' innuendos, she prefers not to look at them, she opens her eyes noticing that her daughter is sad, Jenna also notices that Alue's eyes are wet, she had been crying.

The two females get to Jenna's house; they enter at the shed where Jenna sleeps at times at nights.

"Alue, what's the matter?" Jenna asks looking at Alue.

"What do you mean, mom?" Alue says looking at her mother. She sighs and holds out her paw toward Alue's face.

"I am talking about this." Jenna says while she cleans one weep of Alue, she gets surprised because she had not felt her weep on her eye. Alue avoids looking at Jenna; she gets close to her daughter and licks her cheek smoothly.

"Alue, tell me." Jenna says smoothly while she lays her right forepaw on Alue's forepaws. She feels insecure of to tell the truth to her mother, Jenna smiles at her in a friendly way and caresses her forepaws.

"Mom, why do the boys avoid me?" Alue asks looking at her mother, she gets surprised.

"Please do not tell it to dad." Alue says looking at Jenna. She nods and Alue feels calm.

"I was with a boy at the alley, we were getting along well, and he was interested in me."Alue says looking at her mother. She smiles smoothly, but Alue smiles with sadness.

"He got affectionate with me and we were about to come to an important point." Alue says looking at Jenna. She opens her eyes with surprise when she understands her daughter's words, Alue blushes.

"It would have been my first time, but his team's leader took him and said something to him; he looked up and down as if he would have found a defect in me or I would have some a contagious ill." Alue says looking at Jenna.

Jenna drops her ears with sadness. She does not know how to tell her daughter, she knew the reason, but she did not know, if it was the right time to tell the truth to her or if she was who should have make it.

Jenna considers an answer for Alue.

"Come on mom, I am ugly." Alue says while she cleans some tears.

"Alue, that is not true." Jenna says looking at her daughter with sadness. She nuzzles her lovingly.

"I am, mom. That is the answer, even Saba has own fan club of boys that surround her like the bears to honey, she no longer is..." Alue says while she blushes again and he feels uncomfortable.

"Alue, you know that Saba..." Jenna says while she looks at Alue. It was not a surprise for Jenna that her daughter is a popular girl between the town's males. She was very beautiful and apparently a female with a lot of sexual desire.

"Even you have the attention of Nome's males; they look at you with desire." Alue says looking at her mother while she sobs smoothly feeling a female without beauty at the side of her mother. She was a mother and still she is a desired female by the males.

"Alue, listen to me." Jenna says while she holds Alue's forepaws and presses them smoothly.

Alue looks at her mother, she smiles at her smoothly.

"Boys feels intimidated for how you are, you are a self-sure, determined and brave girl." Jenna says looking at Alue. She seems a little more content.

"Saba right now has experience on sex and even now I do not know theoretically how to do it." Alue says looking at her mother.

"Alue, you learn those things by experience, when the right moment come for you, you only enjoy it and learn how to do it seeing as the boy reacts to your movements." Jenna says looking at Alue with shame.

Jenna takes off her bandana and she puts it to Alue, she gets surprised.

"This perhaps helps to you with the boys." Jenna says while she looks at Alue with a smile.

Alue holds the bandana just a moment and takes it off before passing it to her mother.

"Something so nice does not look good in me." Alue says smiling sadly.

"Alue" Jenna says with sadness and worry to see her daughter so sad.

"We have to see the good side; I do not want to see to dad running after some boy of the town." Alue says sketching a smile. Jenna also smiles.

"Your father is able to do that." Jenna says while she looks at Alue. Both laugh noisily for some moments.

"I will cover you in that matter if you need it, your father should get used to the idea that you no longer are a cub." Jenna says while she looks at Alue. She smiles at her and nods content knowing that her mother understands her.

On the next day close to an hour for the nightfall, Alue prepares to go for a walk. She is with her mother when Balto enters in Jenna's house.

"Hi Alue" Balto says while he nuzzles his daughter. She does the same thing with him while Jenna looks at them with a smile.

"I will be going to go for a short walk." Alue says looking at her father. He looks at her with some surprise and worry, but he does not say anything when he sees that Jenna looks at him with frown.

"I will return directly to the boat." Alue says while she looks at her father. She sighs anxiously to allow that Alue walks alone for Nome's streets, she is a female.

"All Right, but take care of yourself." Balto says while he looks at Alue, she smiles and begins to go away while her parents look at her.

Balto is concerned and thought about keeping one eye on his daughter in order that she is out of danger.

"Balto no, you will not do that." Jenna says looking at Balto. He gets surprised while Jenna looks at him reprovingly.

"I know what you have in mind, leave alone Alue." Jenna says looking at Balto.

"But I just..." Balto says in the meantime Jenna growls at him smoothly. Balto gets surprised.

"Let's go inside, we must talk." Jenna says while she is directed towards her shed, Balto looks at her and he follows her. He sees that she is upset with him for some reason. They enter at the shed and close the door.

"You must tell the truth to Alue." Jenna says while she sits close to her bed and looks at Balto.

"What do you mean?" Balto asks looking at his mate; she looks at him and sighs with sadness.

"Alue is suffering Balto, she is a young female and feels interest in the boys, but she does not understand why the boys avoids her. Yesterday at the alley..." Jenna says while she looks at Balto.

"What happened at the alley?" Balto asks with interest and worry.

"Alue was with a boy and he was interested in her, the boy got affectionate with Alue." Jenna says looking with care to Balto. He opens his eyes with surprise and consternation.

"Who was?" Balto asks growling while he thinks about finding that bastard and to give him one lesson in order that he does get close to his baby.

"Balto!" Jenna barks in a rage, this surprises Balto.

"The boy found out that she is half wolf, he left her alone there without an answer.

"Alue was crying." Jenna says while she looks at Balto, he opens his eyes.

"She was very sad, Alue is a young female, she is no longer is your baby. Alue wants that boys pay attention to her, she is interested in having intimacy with them to be able to feel..." Jenna says looking at Balto, he gets surprised.

"She is very young for that matter." Balto says anxiously and incredulity that Alue wants to mate with a male, for him his daughter is very young for that level of contact with a boy.

"Balto, Saba is not a pup either." Jenna says looking at Balto.

"What do you mean?" Balto asks looking at Jenna. She growls with exasperation and looks at him with hardness in a way that indicates to him that she cannot believe that he had not realized it.

"I cannot believe that you are so blind, you only see to Alue." Jenna says growling with distaste.

Balto looks at her surprised.

"She is a young and beautiful female that is desired by the town's boys, Saba is active sexually with several boys that feel attracted by her." Jenna says looking at her mate. Balto opens his eyes with surprise.

"Alue knows that, and she wants to have the same experience, but she does not know why no boy of the town pays attention to her like her sister. Even she accused me of stealing the males' attention." Jenna says looking at Balto.

"Jenna, if we tell the truth to her now, she will feel much worse." Balto says looking at Jenna.

"Don't you think that the truth will explode on her face? When she learns about the truth, she will not forgive us." Jenna says while she growls in a rage and frustration.

"Jenna, you know what I suffered like one half wolf. Alue cannot go through by that, she is beautiful and boys are fools in despise her." Balto says categorically in the meantime he looks at his mate.

"Come on Balto, you look at her with father's eyes. Would you fuck her?" Jenna asks looking at Balto.

"She is too young. Do you think that I am a perv?" Balto asks disgusted by the question.

"I do not think that you are a perv, but look at her with male's eyes. Would you fuck her, if she were not your daughter?" Jenna asks looking at Balto. He opens his eyes with surprise.

"Of course, she has beautiful eyes; she is thin and has a good ass." Balto says before shutting up when he sees that Jenna looks at him with the eyes opened of surprise.

"Shit, I should not have asked that." Jenna says reproachfully to herself. She cannot believe that this discussion had come at the point of that she had asked her mate, if he would mate with his own daughter.

"Balto, if this continues that way, she can learn to hate the boys." Jenna says looking at Balto while she breathes with frustration and feels than a couple of tears take shape in her eyes thinking that her daughter is not happy and living her youth like every female dog of the town does it.

"Jenn, Alue will be all right, she is a strong female dog." Balto says while he embraces Jenna.

She reclines her head on Balto's chest.

While Balto and Jenna argue, Alue walks on Nome's streets, she rests sometime on an alley.

She wanders about the streets regardless that she is walking two times on the same place.

She only wants to be alone and return late to her home, she notices that some dogs' couples walk side by side while they caress at each other with the nose. Alue has down her head until somebody pulls her tail.

Alue to turns over and leaps over the dog that is behind her.

"Dingo!" Alue says puffing with irritation to see that her older brother is below her.

"Hi sis" Dingo says smiling at Alue. She is growling with bother and moves to allow that her brother stands up.

"Do not do that again." Alue says growling while Dingo roars with laughter.

"It's a Deal." Dingo says looking at Alue.

"If you go to dad's boat, you are walking in the opposite direction." Dingo says looking at Alue.

"I am not in way to there, I only you want to walk a little." Alue says looking at Dingo.

"Then I hope that you not bother, if I join you." Dingo says looking at Alue. She shrugs her shoulders and begins to walk next to Dingo.

"You Know, I heard that you are with Valery." Alue says looking at her brother.

"That is old news." Dingo says doing a face while he smiles. Alue looks at him and says absolutely nothing; she knows that her brother has the reputation of be a handsome and very a popular male dog between Nome's females. They always surrounded him like bees around honey.

Alue did not know why her siblings have so good luck in the relations with dogs of the opposite sex, but she does not.

"Now I just want to stop to think about her." Dingo says looking at his sister. She opens her eyes with surprise and says absolutely nothing.

"What up with you?" Dingo says looking at Alue.

"Nothing new, I still live with dad." Alue says while she feels a little annoying by the question.

"I like that, I mean somebody has to maintain him on the verge of madness." Dingo says looking at Alue. She laughs noisily when she hears the declaration of her brother; he was not far from the truth.

While they walk, some females pass close them. They flirt with Dingo; he looks at them with interest. Alue puffs with distaste, but she does not say anything while she keeps on walking with Dingo.

When they are close to the hospital, Alue sees that Dingo's friends get close to them. She tries to keep calm while Dingo's three friends get close to them. The three dogs look at her with surprise and displeasure.

The three dogs greet Dingo, he greets them effusively. While Dingo and his friends talk, Alue sees to another side. His brother's friends are popular and they never did speak with her.

Those dogs had never crossed a word with Alue; she felt that they mistrusted her by some reason.

"It is very weird seeing you in this situation." A brown husky dog says looking at Dingo, he does a funny face.

"What situation?" Dingo asks while he smiles smoothly. He is who usually does the jokes to them.

"Being so desperate of action to date with this thing." A black dog says looking at Alue and laughing. She feels rage and wants to attack the dog, but she gets surprised when her brother knocks down his friend.

His other two friends look at Dingo with surprise.

"Never... never again you will refer of my sister in such a manner." Dingo says expressing irritation.

Alue looks at his brother; he sees that his friendly look had disappeared; now he has his father's penetrating look.

"Is she your sister?" The dog asks with surprise while he gets up.

"Yes, and you will treat her with respect from now on, if you believe that she is not beautiful, it is all right. I am certain that there are females that consider the same thing of you, mister small." Dingo says looking at the dog; he opens his eyes with surprise.

The two Dingo's friends burst into laugh; Alue does not avoid laughing either. The black dog looks at his friends that laugh of him. The dog feels completely humiliated; he looks at Alue with distaste and shows his teeth, but Dingo moves to position himself in front of Alue.

"You know that you will not get out of this very well, if you confront me." Dingo he says with hardness and firmness while he looks his friend in the eye. Alue sees that the dog doubts, she sees her brother. Alue swallows hard when seeing that his eyes reflect of a great self-confidence and a murderous instinct.

The dog looks at its friends and does them a grimace. The three dogs begin to go away letting Alue and Dingo alone.

"Jerks" Dingo says while he puffs. Alue looks at him with surprise; she did not know that her brother may be so intimidating. He is a good-looking and strong dog, the leader of a team of sleigh. He had been the faster among her brothers.

"Let's continue." Dingo says seeing to Alue, he smiles. Alue nods and resumes her walk with her brother.

"You hit him." Alue says looking at Dingo. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Of course, he was a jerk." Dingo says looking at Alue. She looks at him in silence.

"You are my little sis Alue; the blood ties are important more than anything else." Dingo says smiling and licking Alue's cheek. She looks at him with surprise and smiles feeling loved by her older brother.

Both arrive at the end of the town; the forest is ahead of them. Dingo begins to run towards the forest while Alue looks at him surprised.

"Come on, catch me." Dingo says while he turns over his head and looks at Alue. She immediately chases after her brother that goes deep into the forest. Alue gets to the trees and walks among them calmly.

The moonlight begins to clarify the night; Alue listens to the sound of the nighttime animals of the forest as the owls. She sniffs the ground and finds his brother's scent.

She smiles and follows the scent until she arrives to some shrubs; she gives a jump and falls on Dingo. Both laugh and next it is Dingo's turn, Alue goes away while she looks for a place where she will hide.

She finds a hollow tree and gets inside it, she waits while she knows that Dingo is looking for her. She listens to Dingo's steps, he is coming closer, and through the trunk's opening she sees that his brother passes by without discovering her.

Alue laughs smoothly while she covers the mouth not to reveal her position, minutes pass and Alue gets worried and comes out of the tree. She starts to look for her brother.

"Dingo" Alue calls anxiously while she walks between the trees. Their father had told them that walking at the forest by night, it is dangerous. Alue gives a spine-chilling shout when something falls on top of her.

"I have you." Dingo says while he conceits himself,Alue growls while she pushes him and she gets up.

"You scared me."Alue says looking at Dingo with distaste. Dingo burst in laughter while Alue looks at him with distaste.

"If you want to get revenge, you can try to catch me." Dingo says at the moment of begin to run. Alue follows him; they run and have fun while they dodge trees and rocks. Alue surprises Dingo when she manages to catch up him when she jumps on him.

They fall to the ground and roll on a hill until they stop, Alue is on her back. Alue growls feeling pain. She opens wide her eyes when she sees that Dingo is on her while he smiles at her smoothly.

Dingo licks her mouth affectionately.

"Dingo, what are you doing?" Alue asks with fear by his brother's unexpected behavior. He smiles at her.

"Litte sis, maybe the town's male are silly and blind because they fail to see what I see. I see a beautiful female with beautiful eyes that reflect intelligence and sagacity." Dingo says while he looks at Alue, she looks at him with complete surprise.

"In this moment I have a desire that runs against what dad and mom taught us." Dingo says while he licks his mouth and downs her head to place his snout close to your sister's ear steps down.

"I want to fuck you, sis." Dingo says whispering in Alue's ear. She feels more surprised and swallows with difficulty feeling that she cannot breathe. Dingo looks at her with a smile, he wants that she says something.

"Dingo, you are my brother." Alue says looking at Dingo. He laughs smoothly.

"I know that." Dingo says while smiles at her and licks Alue's mouth affectionately.

"As I said about blood ties are what's most important, that obliges me to do happy to my little sister. I say that it would make this better, because I do not have to feign that I love you because the truth is that I love you, if nobody puts his interest in you, I make it." Dingo says looking at Alue.

She feels very nervous, she is a virgin female.

"But... but I do not know what to do, never had sex before and only know what mom explained me." Alue says looking at Dingo. He smiles seeing that she does not seem to be reluctant to this, she just is nervous.

"That is not important, if I make something that you do not like, just tell me." Dingo says while he joins his mouth to Alue's mouth.

Alue closes her eyes and feels that her brother's tongue enters in her mouth; their tongues touch and fight while both have their mouths united. Dingo feels content when his sister closes her forepaws about his neck and pushes him toward her.

Dingo breaks the kiss and looks her in the eye. He sketches a smile and licks her cheek affectionately, Dingo takes down his body and his nose touches one of Alue's nipples.

She gasps when her brother's mouth closes on the first nipple.

Dingo moves his tongue on Alue's nipple, she pants and feels that her nipples harden; her two rows of nipples stick out of her fur. Dingo sucks the nipple and uses his paw to caress the others nipples.

Dingo releases Alue's nipple, he continues moving his paw on his sister's nipples. He smiles while the small cushions of his paw twist Alue's nipples, she moans and pants while he sees the moon in the nighttime sky.

The full moon illuminates the place completely. Dingo stops and takes down his head, Alue gets ashamed and she tries to cover herself up instinctively. She moves her tail to cover her slit and tries to close her legs.

Dingo looks at her and makes a grimace in a friendly way.

"Well sis, at this rate, we will take long." Dingo says smiling and looking at Alue.

She gets ashamed and moves her tail and opens her legs, she feels uncomfortable when she exposes herself in such a way, especially to her brother. Nobody had seen her low region in all her life, she knew that some day she would move her tail for a male, but never thought that it would be her own brother.

"Wow this is pretty." Dingo says looking Alue's pink slit. She blushes evidently.

Dingo places his head between Alue's legs; she sees that her brother sniffs her opening with care. Dingo perceives the scent of Alue's vagina, he licks his mouth and it gives one lick to the exposed clitoris of Alue.

Alue moans and digs her claws into the ground when she feels a loud wave of pleasure at the moment that her brother licks her pink point. Dingo feels content seeing her sister's reaction.

He moves his tongue's tip on Alue's pink point, she trembles while she pants rapidly. Dingo puts his paw on Alue's vulva and divides his sister's petals.

Dingo sees the pink inside, he smiles when he pushes his tongue. Alue opens her eyes with surprise when she feels that her brother's tongue enters in her. Dingo pushes while with effort he penetrates into Alue.

"She is so tight." Dingo thinks feeling that his tongue is squeezed strongly by Alue's vaginal walls. Juices surround his tongue.

Dingo savors his sister's juices; they are delicious and different in taste to other females' juices that he had tasted. Dingo hears his sister's moans while he eats her up.

Alue moans, she feels that her brother's tongue stimulates her vagina's walls that secrete juices. She sees that his brother's nose is touching her clitoris; the hot respiration touches her sensitive clit, and increases her pleasure.

Dingo sticks out his tongue and moves it on his sister's opening; he perceives her juices that come out of the inside. Alue's moans become loud and fast.

Alue's body becomes tense and she clenches her teeth when her body fulfills completely with pleasure that overloads her senses with the best orgasm that she had had. She breathes agitatedly in the meantime her body is lying down on the ground.

Dingo makes a grimace seeing that Alue's juices form a puddle on the ground. Alue observes the sky while she recovers, she moans when Dingo licks her opening.

Dingo stops and observes to Alue in silence; he sees that she begins to recover. He smiles while she has difficulty sitting. She breathes agitatedly and looks at him.

"What seem to you my abilities?" Dingo asks looking at Alue.

"Awesome." Alue says looking at her brother.

"I know it." Dingo says while he rubs his paw on his chest and he pretends to feel so self-confidence. Alue growls at him smoothly before jumping over him and knocking him down. Dingo looks at Alue with a certain amount of surprise.

She smiles at him while she looks dominant at that position. Alue licks Dingo's cheek.

"Now it is my turn." Alue says while she moves down and sits between her brother's legs. She looks at the sheath and balls of cream color of her brother.

"His balls are big." Alue thinks when she puts her right paw on her brother's balls; she looks at him and smiles.

"Feel free for exploring completely." Dingo says smiling. Alue puts her look on Dingo's crotch.

She presses his balls softly; he moans smoothly and closes his eyes.

Alue caresses them smoothly while she explores them; they are warm and soft to the touch. She sees that Dingo's red tip emerges of his sheath. She holds out her paw and puts it on the tip.

Dingo moans of pleasure when Alue collects a drop from precum. Alue examines closely the sticky substance. She licks the cushions of her paw and realizes that precum does not have a disagreeable taste.

Alue closes her paws about Dingo's sheath and she begins to jerk it; he moans and sees that his sister masturbates him with interest.

Alue feels that Dingo's penis hardens inside the sheath.

She observes as her brother's erection slowly emerges, she looks at the first penis that she sees in her life with surprise. He is red with several veins through of the shaft, Dingo's erection continuous growing and the knot swells up in the base.

"It seems that it has ten inches of length." Alue thinks while she opens her eyes with surprise. She looks at the knot in the base of the penis of her brother, it is big and according to her, that cannot enter in any female.

Alue looks at his brother, he makes her a grimace. She closes her paw on Dingo's cock and she masturbates him; Alue feels its hardness while her brother moans and moves his tail fast. Alue feels that it throbs.

"Alue, suck me" Dingo ask moaning. She does not say anything, Alue takes down her head and licks the tip of Dingo's penis, and he trembles of pleasure.

Alue perceives the precum's taste, she opens her mouth and introduces Dingo's penis in it. He moans when his sister begins to suck his penis. The taste of the penis is new for Alue, she likes it.

She sucks while she places her paw on his brother's knot; she explores it getting surprised by its hardness. Dingo moans with bother when Alue's sharp teeth rub on his cock, he does not say nothing because this is the first time of Alue.

The precum's spurts fall on Alue's tongue, she begins to move her head, Dingo moans and his tongue hangs out of his mouth, he feels that his sister closes her paw on his erection.

Alue moves her paw up and down on her brother's penis while she continues sucking, her brother's moans become faster. Dingo feels that his climax is close.

Dingo growls and pushes his hips, the penis's tip touches the entrance of Alue's throat, and she gets surprised when her brother's spicy cum invades her mouth. The creamy substance fills her mouth.

Alue holds the cock while she swallows cum; Alue feels that Dingo's semen slides to her stomach.

He raises his head and smiles when he sees that her sister's cheeks are swollen, she looks at him and Dingo laughs smoothly. Alue releases Dingo's penis and opens her mouth, her brother's penis hits his stomach.

"That was well, Alue; but keep watch over your teeth for a next occasion." Dingo says while he gets up with a jump. Alue sees as the erection of her brother wobbles on the air.

"Ok." Alue says while she smiles ashamed. Dingo smiles her in a friendly way.

Alue feels uncomfortable while she moves and raises her tail for Dingo. She feels anxious because before she will not be a virgin female dog anymore.

Dingo positions himself behind Alue and licks her vagina slowly; he perceives his sister's juices while he licks with care. Alue moans of pleasure every time that Dingo's tongue gets to her clitoris.

Dingo's penis hardens and he stops. Alue is panting and she gets surprised when Dingo moves and he does not mount her.

"Let's make something special." Dingo says smiling affectionately at Alue. Dingo nuzzles her and walks toward a boulder that is near. Alue gets close to Dingo confused about what her brother wants to do.

"Lay down here." Dingo says looking at Alue; he licks his mouth while he looks at her. Alue looks at him and nods. Alue gets on the rock and leans backwards on it; she observes the stars in the nighttime firmament. Her ass is at the edge of the rock and the height is perfect for Dingo's intentions.

Dingo uses his forepaws to divide the hind legs of Alue, he smiles seeing his young sister's beautiful pink slit. Alue gets surprised when Dingo moves and positions himself on her.

Dingo moves his hips and observes his penis until the tip touches Alue's pink entrance.

She swallows with difficulty and she feels a little tense. Dingo pushes his penis and the tip enters in Alue's vagina. The female moans when her brother's penis begins to enter slowly in her.

Alue feels something like she never felt like in her life; she closes her eyes and feels that her vagina's walls conform to the thickness of the penis of her brother. Dingo pushes while he pants and enjoys the warmth of the vagina of his sister.

He had fucked a lot of female dogs, some virgins, but this moment is special for him.

Dingo continues pushing and stops when his penis's tip touches Alue's hymen. She seems nervous while she looks to Dingo. He takes down his head and licks Alue's cheek affectionately, Dingo nuzzles her smoothly.

"This will hurt a moment." Dingo says while he looks at Alue and smiles.

"I know." Alue says wincing terrible feigned.

"I do not want to see that again." Dingo says laughing and pushing his penis. Alue utters a scream of pain when her membrane is tearing up and Dingo's penis enters in her vagina until just the knot is visible.

Dingo feels the little blood thread that comes out of her sister's openning he licks Alue's cheek. She has closed her eyes when Dingo begins to move slowly, his penis in and out slowly of Alue's vagina.

"Are you enjoying it?" Dingo asks looking at Alue, she opens her eyes.

"Definitely I like it." Alue says while he blushes. Dingo smiles and moves on Alue, he moans feeling that his sister's juices cover his penis.

Alue moans and pants while her body is moving on the rock. She feels that precum hits her vagina's wall. Dingo's knot touches the entrance of her vagina in each deep push of her brother.

"Virgin pussy, I love them." Dingo thinks while he enjoys mating. He begins to move faster on Alue; she moans and rests her head on the rock. Her brother's penis moves more rapidly inside her.

Her pleasure grows rapidly, Alue pants while she sees that her brother pants and his saliva drips on her face. She opens her mouth and allows that the saliva fall into her mouth.

Alue yelps of pain when Dingo pushes his knot, she closes her eyes and clenches her teeth when her vagina's opening opens out and Dingo's knot enters in her body. Dingo pumps with more speed his penis; his sister's juices are more abundant.

"Dingo... Dingo" Alue says moaning while she feels that her pleasure is coming to a peak.

Dingo stops and growls ferociously when he gets tense and releases his semen inside his sister. Alue moans and her body trembles when pleasure has complete control of her body.

Dingo feels his sister's vaginal spasms; his penis is squeezed to extract more semen. The claws of Alue scratch the stone leaving some furrows while she breathes agitatedly.

When orgasm dissipates, Alue opens his eyes slowly while she pants, she sees that Dingo still has his eyes closed, she feels as Dingo's semen continues flowing in her body.

Alue looks at Dingo, her first time had been with his brother, she had never thought some sexual thing with any one of her brothers, but Dingo had taken her virginity in a pleasurable and careful way. She had enjoyed completely of her first mating.

Dingo opens his eyes and looks at her; he smiles at her and kisses her mouth. Alue pushes her tongue in the mouth of his brother. Their tongues fight some moments before they separate their mouths.

Dingo smiles when Alue licks his face.

"One more time Dingo, please." Alue says with a certain amount of shame.

"No Problem, just give me a rest for a moment." Dingo says while he nuzzles Alue's neck. She laughs smoothly while her brother bites her shoulder playfully.

Both play around in the meantime Dingo's knot decreases in size slowly, after fifteen minutes Dingo pulls out his penis and moans just like Alue, finally her brother's penis abandons her body.

Alue is resting on the rock and she is panting, she feels that Dingo's semen drip from her pink opening. Dingo takes her forepaw and her helps to stand up.

She sees that her brother's penis hangs up softly from his stomach; the semen falls from the knot and the tip and forms a white puddle on the ground. Dingo moans when Alue positions herself at his right side and she puts her head below her brother's body and licks the tip.

Alue's tongue moves on the whole length of Dingo's erection. She introduces his cock in her mouth and sucks smoothly.

Dingo's member recovers its hardness in Alue's mouth; she perceives the taste of precum's spurts. Dingo's moans become intense until he moves. He pants feeling as warm saliva drips from his penis.

Dingo sees that she walks before him; she walks of a sensual way while she has her tail lifted. Alue looks at him and moves her ass for Dingo; he does not resist his sister's invitation.

Dingo positions himself behind Alue and mounts her, he holds her hips. Alue utters a groan when Dingo's member enters in her vagina. Dingo begins to pump his penis rapidly inside her.

Alue moans and growls while her body is rocking by his brother's forceful pushes, he drools on her neck. Dingo has a good time feeling the internal heat of his sister, his semen stills is inside her and it serves as lubricant.

The female moans and listens to the sound that took place every time that brother's knot hit her pink opening and her juices. Dingo pumps his penis with more speed and pushes his knot, he feels as Alue's lips wrap his knot up.

Alue moans of pain when the knot enters in her vagina again. Dingo increases the rhythm of his pushes and he prepares to release his semen. Alue growls strongly and digs her claws into the ground.

Dingo's semen suddenly floods Alue's vagina. She raises her head and howls strongly when semen hits her vagina's walls and unleashes her orgasm. Dingo gives two pushes more while he growls and continues releasing his incestuous cum.

Dingo pants and moans while he sees that his sister still has the head raised after her howl.

She has the closed eyes while she enjoys the last traces of pleasure; Alue opens eyes when she feels that Dingo nuzzles her neck.

"That was beautiful." Dingo whispers on Alue's hear.

"What do you mean?" Alue asks confused.

"I am talking about your howl." Dingo responds while Alue gets surprised and feels uncomfortable. Her mother had always recommended her that she did not howl, but pleasure had been very intense in this occasion and her instincts had controlled her completely.

"Alue, it is all right, I loved it" Dingo says smiling while he crosses his right leg on Alue to be in position of tail with tail with her.

"Really?" Alue asks with a certain amount of surprise.

"Of course, no one of the females with I had sex had howled, but you made it and that says me that I did my work very well." Dingo says smiling while he sees Alue. She moves her tail content.

They wait close to twenty minutes before they can separate. Dingo licks his sister's pink slit affectionately; he perceives her juices and the taste of his own semen. He moans while his sister sucks and licks his penis with care.

Both begin to walk on Nome's streets while they laugh. Dingo nuzzles his sister, she laughs smoothly.

"Dingo... Why me? Alue asks with discomfort. She cannot believe yet that she had mated with his older brother.

"Because I listened your conversation with mom by chance." Dingo says smiling while Alue gets surprised. She feels irritated by some moments until she sees that Dingo smiles at her making a grimace.

"That made me upset a lot, they were hurting you for a reason that I do not understand, to so beautiful female." Dingo says while he smiles smoothly. Alue blushes lightly by that comment.

"So... as your brother I decided to put the subject in my own paws and my cock." Dingo says while he makes a grimace. Alue smiles while she sees Dingo's crotch, she sees his sheath and balls.

**Balto, Jenna, Alue, Dingo, Saba ©Universal**

**Zac and Toby are my characters.**

**Written by Janus Oberoth**


	2. Secon experience

Second chapter of the story.

Alue has a encounter with the last male that she expects.

They walk and come out of the town while they head toward Balto's boat. Alue sees that her father is sitting on the ship's cover, he obviously is waiting her. Balto comes down from the boat and rapidly he gets close to Alue.

"Alue, you worried me." Balto says while he nuzzles his daughter and you examine her completely with the look. It is close to be the 10:00 PM.

"It is all right dad, I was with Dingo." Alue says looking at him with bother. Dingo smiles content.

"We meet after an hour, from that moment I was with him." Alue says looking at her father.

Balto looks at his son and nods.

"I am happy about that." Balto says looking at his son proudly. Alue was completely safe with her older brother.

"Well nothing that I would not make for Alue." Dingo says looking at Alue. She looks at him and blushes smoothly remembering what had happened between them.

"I will return to my house." Dingo says looking at his sister and his father. They nod and Dingo nuzzles his sister affectionately, they look at each other to the eyes with some complicity.

Dingo says good-bye to Balto with a hug before turning over and returning back to Nome. Alue looks at him just a moment and smiles before following to her father. They get on the deck and enter in the bridge.

"Alue, go to sleep, I need to think a little." Balto says with a smile while he looks at Alue.

"Ok Dad." Alue says with a certain amount of surprise, she huddles up on the bridge's bottom, at a corner to avoid that the moonlight that enters for the window bothers her. Alue sleeps calmly until she feels something wet in her crotch.

She moves lightly to be more comfortable, but she opens wide her eyes when she feels that two paws spread her legs and a tongue moves on her pink slit.

Alue jumps on her feet and pushes who is ahead of her. Alue is close to shout calling her father, but she opens her eyes when she sees that Balto is lying down on the floor.

He gets up while he rubs his head.

"Alue, you have very fast reflexes." Balto says when he sits and looks at her. She looks surprised at him unknowingly what it happens.

Alue is struck with awe when her father stands up and kisses her on her mouth without saying one word; she looks with open eyes like her father kisses her. She feels that her father's tongue enters in her mouth.

Her father's tongue touches her tongue, Alue does not react and Balto sticks out his tongue.

"What's going on Alue, are you afraid of your old man?" Balto asks smiling while he looks at her.

"What?"Alue says when her father licks her face affectionately, he licks his mouth.

"Dad has a hard on and it is late to go with your mother." Balto says whispering in Alue's ear. She opens her eyes with surprise and she looks directs to her father's crotch.

"Holy..." Alue thinks seeing his father's erection. It is eleven inches of hard and thick meat.

"It is so big like the one of Dingo." Alue thinks while she feels lack of air seeing that big erection. She never thought that his father is so well-endowed; the big cock apparently is something of family.

"I planned to go with your mother, but I realized it was not necessary because I have a beautiful female in my house." Balto says while he looks at Alue. She swallows hard, she feels nervous and afraid.

"Jeje Alue, you do not have a reason for have fear of me, I do not bite." Balto says while he smiles and sees that Alue is fearful.

"Dad is going to be very tame with his baby." Balto says while he brings near his muzzle and join his mouth to Alue's mouth. He pushes his tongue in Alue's mouth; she does not refuse him and responds the kiss timidly.

Her first kiss had been no more than an hour ago, so she even is nervous. Their united saliva falls on Alue's paw; the kiss does not last for a minute more than until both separate their mouths.

Balto looks at her with an affectionate and soft smile, he leans her backwards in the floor, and Alue looks nervously as her father opens her legs using his forepaws. Balto licks his mouth and look at Alue's slit hungrily.

It is surrounded by gray fur, but it is beautiful. Alue moans when her father takes down his head and begins to lick Alue's vulva in slow a way, he perceives the taste of the juices of his daughter.

Alue moans, she pants while she sees that her father licks her vulva slowly, she feels that her father's wrinkled tongue divides her vagina's lips to each licked. Balto presses with his tongue's tip the opening of Alue.

He hears her daughter's groan when his tongue penetrates her, Balto feels that his daughter's vaginal walls squeezes his tongue. Balto smile when his daughter lays her forepaws on his head and she pushes it toward her crotch.

Balto's tongue swirls inside Alue, he opens his eyes with surprise when his tongue does not find Alue's hymen and perceive the taste of semen inside his daughter. Balto moves his tongue and perceive more semen.

"Somebody has taken it." Balto says while he continues moving his tongue and sees that Alue moans of pleasure. Balto internally smile at the thinking that somebody finally made happy to his daughter, his efforts are not necessary.

"I began this and I will finish it." Balto thinks while he closes his eyes and continues eating up his daughter. Alue moans and her body stiffens when she feels a powerful orgasm.

Balto licks Alue's slit, he savors that nectar that stems from that opening, and she moans feeling her father's licks on her swollen vulva.

Balto stops and he licks his mouth while he sees content as his daughter breathes agitatedly while she recovers her forces. She observes like her father looks at her and he masturbates slowly, Alue sees as precum drips from the tip of the penis of her father.

Alue sees that her father comes closer and raises her on the air with his two forepaws, he leans her against the bridge's wooden wall. Alue opens her eyes and utters a groan when she feels that her father's hard member enters in her vagina.

Balto is standing in his two paws and holds the ass of Alue on the air the moment that he begins to pump his penis in his daughter. He moans feeling that the soft walls of Alue's vagina rub his penis softly.

Alue moans and feels as the big and pleasurable penis in and out of her vagina. Alue embraces Balto and reclines her chin on his shoulder. Balto hears his daughter's moans in his ear while he fucks her.

"Daddy, fuck me." Alue moans smoothly in the meantime her body up and down; she feels that her back grates on the wooden wall. Alue feels precum's jets that coat her vagina's walls.

Balto decreases the rhythm of his pushes; he begins to feel tired because this body posture is not natural for a wolf or dog. Alue sees this and takes the control, Balto gets surprised when his daughter pushes him and the he falls backwards on the floor.

Balto moans with a certain amount of pain, but next he moans of pleasure when Alue begins to ride him with pleasure and speed. He feels that his penis gets soaked with Alue's juices.

Alue increases the rhythm of her motions and Balto's pleasure increases too.

"He looks like his mother when lust takes control of her." Balto thinks and smiles while he sees that his daughter rides him rapidly.

Alue moans and feels that another new orgasm approaches, Balto moans of pain when the claw of Alue digs in his fur. Alue growls when she feels an orgasm, Alue's vaginal walls squeeze Balto's cock strongly.

Balto clenches his teeth and release his cum inside his baby, his dear daughter. Alue closes her eyes feeling that another load of incestuous semen fills her. Alue does not resist more and falls exhausted on her father's chest.

"Let's do it again, dad." Alue says while she breathes agitatedly.

"Ok Alue... Ok." Balto says while he breathes agitatedly. He embraces Alue until his knot loses its size and his daughter is able to get up and separate of him. Balto feels that his semen drips on his penis from Alue's vagina.

Balto moans when Alue closes her paw on his penis and begins to masturbate him, Alue looks with fascination like his paw up and down on his father's hard shaft, and she feels that his father's penis again hardens.

Alue stops and stands up, Balto looks like his daughter has her tail up high showing him that she is ready to be mounted. Balto stands up and places himself behind Alue. He looks at the vagina and Alue's anus.

"Perhaps in other occasion" Balto smiles thinking about fuck Alue's ass. Balto mounts her and holds her daughter's hips. Balto gets comfortable just a moment and pushes his penis, Alue moans when his father's penis again enters in her vagina.

Balto begin to move rapidly on his daughter, he moans and growls while his penis in and out of his daughter's tight and soft vagina.

"Harder daddy." Alue asks feeling ecstatic by the way that her father fucks her. She feels that his father's pushes are stronger and savage, very different of the pushes of her brother. Alue enjoys this and her juices drip to the wooden floor.

"She is better than her mom." Balto thinks while he pumps his penis in his daughter, she was almost a virgin and her vagina squeezes his penis in an exquisite way, like Jenna's vagina in her first time.

Balto's balls rock on the air and hit Alue's clitoris, she moans and digs her claws into the wooden floor. She feels that her father's knot hits the entrance of her vagina repeatedly.

Alue moans of pain when her father holds her hips with more force and presses his knot against her opening, she takes a breath and a couple of tears slips on her cheeks when her father's knot enters in her vagina.

Balto's pushes gains rhythm and he drools uncontrollably on his daughter, his inheritance is leading to it behaving like a savage wolf. Pleasure is intense in Alue; she has a good time when she feels herself dominated in this way.

Balto stops and releases his semen in Alue; she feels an instantaneous orgasm when the creamy substance hits her vagina's walls. Alue and Balto raise their necks and two howls breaks off the evening silence.

Alue moans feeling as the continuous semen is filling her vagina, the same semen that had given her life more than a year ago. Balto has his closed eyes while Alue's vaginal walls are milking him to extract the last drop of semen.

Balto is panting while he crosses his leg on Alue to be in position of tail with tail with her. Both remain in silence while they recover. Twenty minutes later, Balto and Alue begin to pull in opposed directions.

They growl with pain while they try to separate, both finally do it with effort and Balto falls heavily on the floor. He breathes with relief, but gets surprised when Alue holds him and turns him over to lean him backwards.

He moans when his penis enters in Alue's mouth.

"Alue..." Balto says while he looks at his daughter. She stops and looks at him pleadingly as she makes, she looks him with the eyes of a puppy asking for something.

"Continue" Balto says while he reclines his head to the wooden floor and sees the bridge's roof.

He moans feeling that Alue's mouth up and down on his penis. Alue shakes her head and feels the taste of precum's jets that hit her palate. Alue takes out the penis of her mouth and licks it completely enjoying the taste of the meat of her father.

She gets to the balls and licks them some moments; she licks the knot completely before putting the penis into her mouth and sucking it.

"She is careful with her teeth." Balto thinks while he moans. She wants to drain all semen.

She masturbates to her father while she sucks her penis, Alue licks the penis's tip until her father stiffens and releases his semen in her mouth.

"Alue... swallow all dad's milk." Balto says growling and pushing his penis against Alue's mouth. She swallows her father's hot and delicious semen without stopping; she continues sucking until semen runs out.

Alue frees her father's penis; she sees that her father's erection hits his stomach while he breathes wearily. Alue without saying a word leans back next to his father and nuzzles him.

Balto smiles content and he gives back the expression of affection to her, they fall asleep rapidly without saying absolutely nothing. On the following day Alue wakes up when she feels that the rays of the sun touching her face.

Alue growls and gets up, she stretches her body and it looks at Nome's town through the window.

She turns over and sees that her father is asleep, Alue comes closer to him and she nuzzles him affectionately.

Balto wakes up and yawns while he sees that Alue smiles at him smoothly. She looks very happy and makes him a grimace.

"Dad, I will go with mom, I committed myself to be with her today." Alue says while she looks at Balto, he yawns again.

"Ok, but any word about what happened last night." Balto says while he curls to sleep.

"Of course dad" Alue says smiling and coming out of the ship's bridge. She jumps and falls on firm ground, Alue begins to walk toward Nome to meet with her mother, she certainly is waiting her.

**Balto, Jenna, Alue, Dingo, Saba ©Universal**

**Zac and Toby are my characters.**

**Written by Janus Oberoth**


	3. Third experience

**Well the last chapter. Maybe you liked or not, I do not care much about that at this point.**

Alue feels very happy, she cannot believe what had happened the last night, her father and her brother had shown her the delights of sex. Alue enters at the town and walks toward her mother's house.

She walks by the way and sees that her sister Saba is surrounded by many males, but Alue does not pay attention to that. She no longer feels envy of her sister; Alue finally gets to her mother's house.

She is seated out of her shed, Jenna is expecting her. Alue looks with a certain amount of surprise that her mother has a backpack for dogs on her back.

"Hi Alue" Jenna says smiling. She stands up and gets close to Alue, Jenna nuzzles Alue affectionately. Alue does the same thing with her mother; she moves her tail content feeling her mother's love.

"Let's go, we all the morning for us." Jenna says looking at Alue. She feels enthusiasm.

Jenna smiles and they come out of her home.

"What you bring in that backpack, mom?" Alue asks with interest while she sees the backpack that her mother charges. She smiles softy and moves her tail content.

"Something in order that we have fun, you know… girls' things." Jenna says looking at Alue with a nervous smile.

Alue smiles and decides to not ask more. Both come out of the town and Jenna guides her to a near forest, when they get there, Alue feels free and she runs between the trees while her mother watches her.

Jenna sees that her daughter has fun while she runs around her. She understood that it was wolf's inheritance working inside Alue. Jenna breathes with depth and perceives the aroma own of the forest, the trees and plants to her around create shadows on her and Alue.

Alue looks at her mother; she moves calmly, Alue notices that she really is a beautiful female. Jenna leads Alue to a hill from where they can look the horizon.

"It is beautiful." Alue says seeing the snow-covered mountains in the far end. There is a great quantity of territory covered by trees and green vegetation. Alue closes her eyes and allows that a light breeze stirs her fur.

Jenna smiles and sits, she takes off her backpack and places it on the ground. Jenna also observes the landscape. Balto had brought her here during their first date and here was the first time that they mated.

Alue opens her eyes and looks at her mother, she smiles at her smoothly.

"Well Alue, first I want to ask you, if you feel comfortable with me." Jenna asks looking at her daughter.

"Of course, mom" Alue says while she sits in front of her mother, she smiles smoothly.

"We have not made a lot of things together; you know… girls' things." Jenna says looking at Alue.

"Well… yes, we never had the opportunity." Alue says making a grimace. Jenna smiles and feels a shooting pain of fault to not have put more attention on her daughter before.

"Let's to do something different now, I usually talk about sex with my girlfriends." Jenna says with a certain amount of shame. She sees that Alue blushes evidently, Jenna feels somewhat content that she is not the only one in being embarrassed.

"Are you ok with that? I planned this walk to talk with you of the subject." Jenna says looking at her daughter.

She nods lightly feeling ashamed; she has the feeling that this would not be a simple chat like the previous one when her mother told her for the bases of sex to her and her sisters.

"Do you masturbate very often?" Jenna asks looking at Alue. She is ashamed by her mother's intimate question.

"Yes, but is difficult with dad around." Alue says avoiding looking at her mother while she blushes smoothly. Jenna smiles at her smoothly in the meantime also she feels uncomfortable to ask something like that.

"How do you make it?" Jenna asks looking at Alue. She looks at her mother with surprise.

"Ehhh I…" Alue says while she rubs her left forepaw shamefacedly, Alue does not know how to say that.

"Show Me." Jenna says looking at Alue. She opens her eyes with surprise.

"Mom!" Alue says completely surprised by her mother's petition.

"Come on Alue, if you do not do it, I cannot tell you how improve it." Jenna says looking at her daughter. She looks at her without saying a word, she feels very uncomfortable and ashamed about revealing her private part to her mother.

"We are between females." Jenna says looking at Alue, she looks at her and swallows saliva while she sees to her around and sees a stone that stands out from among the green grass. Alue moves and leans on her back on the stone.

Alue sees that her mother looks at her attentively, Alue opens her legs lightly. Jenna looks at her and makes a grimace; she comes closer and uses her forepaws to spread Alue's legs largely.

Alue blushes seeing that her mother looks at her crotch attentively. Alue with slowness puts her right paw on her vulva; she closes her eyes and begins to touch her vulva softly and slowly.

Jenna sees that her daughter rubs her slit slowly, she caresses superficially with all her paw.

Alue moans when she rubs her clitoris with her paw, she moans and closes her eyes; her juices begin to gush from her vagina.

Alue is about to come to orgasm when her mother stops her, Alue pants rapidly while she feels that her paw is soaked with her juices.

Alue opens her eyes with surprise when she sees that her mother places her paw on her vulva.

Jenna rubs her paw on her daughter's crotch, Alue moans when the pads of Jenna's paw touch her clitoris. Alue gasps when one of the toes of her mother enters in her.

Alue feels that her mother begins to move her toe inside her vagina, Alue moans and pants.

Jenna feels that her toe gets wet with her daughter's juices. She puts other toe of her paw on Alue's clitoris and she caresses it.

Jenna is content seeing that her daughter almost jumps, she pants and moans while her body slips on the rock, in shortly time she is lying down on the green lawn while her tongue hangs from her mouth.

Alue moans while her mother masturbates her using her paw's toes. She continues rubbing her toe on her clitoris, Jenna smiles when her daughter's body becomes tense and she feels an orgasm.

Alue howls strongly while she feels that her body is filled with placer. Jenna withdraws her toes and takes it to her mouth; she licks her paw's toes savoring juices of her daughter while Alue breathes rapidly.

Jenna waits until her daughter recovers her forces, Alue gets up and sits in the meantime she still pants rapidly.

"Did you enjoy that?" Jenna asks looking at Alue. She nods and looks at her mother, Jenna smiles smoothly.

"Now it is supposed me to show you." Jenna says looking at Alue. She looks at her with surprise and only nods feeling very interested in seeing her mother to masturbate. Alue swallows saliva when her mother leans backwards on the lawn and she opens her legs completely to expose her vulva.

Jenna swallows hard and closes her eyes when her places her paw in her crotch. She feels nervous, but she must make this. Alue notices that her mother begins to caress her vulva's borders.

Jenna moans and caresses her slit smoothly; she pushes her toe that enters in her vagina. Jenna begins to push and take out her toe; her juices begin to soak her vulva and her tail's root.

Alue observes amazedly as her mother moans and moves her paw; she uses her paw's pad to touch her clitoris softly. Jenna pants and moves her other paw direct to her mouth, Jenna sucks her toe soaking it with saliva.

Jenna finishes sucking her toe and she moves her paw toward her crotch. Alue opens her eyes with surprise when her mother places her other paw below her slit, the female looks like her mother touches softly her anus with her toe.

Alue fasps when she sees as the toe enters in her mother's anus. Jenna moans and moves her toes inside her vagina and anus; she trembles of you pleasure on the ground in front of the surprised look of her daughter.

Jenna pants and moans, she is about to come to her climax and stops. She takes out her fingers from her orifices. She pants rapidly.

"Alue… continue for me." Jenna says looking at her daughter. Alue looks at her with complete surprise. Alue gets close to her mother while she swallows hard.

Alue positions herself between her mother's legs. She puts her paw on her mother's vulva and pushes one toe, she feels as the vaginal walls soaked in juices her toe.

Alue begins to move her finger in and out, she sees that her mother moans and trembles of pleasure. Jenna moans and feels that her daughter is feeling more trusting; she also touches softly her clitoris with the other paw.

This is something new for Alue she only touched her own vagina; she perceives the soft fur that surrounds the opening of her mother.

Alue sees that Jenna pants rapidly while she opens her legs largely.

"Alue… put a toe in my ass." Jenna says looking at her daughter. Alue opens her eyes with surprise and swallows with saliva while she takes down her right paw.

The small pads of her paw touch her mother's anus, Alue looks at her mother. She smiles at her and relaxes; Alue pushes her toe and gets surprised when her mother's sphincter opens and her toe slips inside her mother's ass.

Alue feels the pressure of the sphincter of her mother around her toe. She begins to push and take out her toe; Alue puts her other paw on her mother's clitoris and begins to stimulate it.

Jenna moans and pants, she feels that her daughter moves her finger in circles inside her anus, Alue notices than her mother's opening is shining. Jenna's pleasure grows rapidly by her daughter's stimulation.

Alue enjoys the face of pleasure of her mother, she looks very beautiful while she moans and pants.

"Alue I…" Jenna says when she feels an orgasm. She growls while her body becomes tense due the great pleasure.

Alue feels that her mother's sphincter closes strongly on her toe; she feels that her paw gets wet with her mother's juices. Alue slowly takes out the toe of the anus of her mother, she sees that her mother is offered in the ground and she pants rapidly.

Jenna smiles looking at her daughter. She gets up while she is recovering her strength; Alue gets surprised when her mother kisses her on her mouth. Alue feels that her mom's tongue enters in her mouth.

Alue closes her eyes. Jenna feels content when her daughter's tongue moves tentatively on her tongue. Their tongues fight for some moments.

Jenna leans back to Alue smoothly on the green grass; she breaks off the kiss of slow way and looks at Alue. Jenna smiles when she sees that your daughter looks at her shamefacedly.

"Alue, my friends and I not only talked about sex, we practice it sometimes." Jenna says while she smiles and licks Alue's cheek. She feels that Jenna begins to lick her neck slowly and she is taking down her body.

Jenna's nose moves on Alue's chest, Jenna finds her daughter's first nipple rapidly. Alue opens her eyes with surprise when one of her nipples enters in her mother's mouth.

Jenna sucks her daughter's nipple smoothly; she moves her paw on Alue's chest to find another nipple. Alue moans of pleasure, she feels that her mother's tongue soaks on her nipple.

Alue moans while her mother twists her nipple smoothly with her other paw. Jenna takes down her body and her head is between her daughter's legs. Alue moans when her mother licks her clitoris.

Alue moans and pants feeling waves of pleasure in her body. Jenna licks her daughter's opening and pushes her tongue.

Jenna's tongue penetrates into Alue; she opens her mouth wide feeling that her mother's tongue moves in her vagina. Jenna perceives her daughter's juices, she pushes her tongue deeper inside and surprises not finding Alue's hymen.

Jenna opens her eyes with surprise; she looks at her daughter that moans from while she has her closed eyes. Jenna smiles internally and stops; she takes out her tongue.

She pants and sees that her mother smiles at her, Alue gets surprised when her mother turns over and her crotch is over her face. Alue looks at the vulva of her mother, the cream-colored fur surrounds her slit that shines.

Jenna sits on Alue's face; she perceives the aroma of the vagina of her mother. Alue sticks out her tongue and tentatively licks her mother's slit; she closes her eyes and moans smoothly when her daughter licks her clitoris.

Jenna leans upon Alue with care and begins to lick Alue's slit, she moans and continues licking her mother's vagina. Alue perceives her mother's juices, they are tasty, she had never tasted her own juices, but she likes this taste.

Alue pushes her tongue and penetrates into her mother's vagina. Jenna closes her eyes and moves her ass lightly, Alue's tongue moves inside her body slowly. Jenna bends her head down and puts her tongue into her daughter's vagina.

The two females give themselves mutual pleasure. Alue perceives the aroma of the anus of her mother; he does not seem disagreeable to her while she holds Jenna's hips. Jenna's tongue moves deeper inside in her daughter, she feels that the vaginal walls close strongly on her tongue.

Alue moves her tongue and perceives that her mother's juices become more abundant, Jenna pushes her ass against Alue's face when she feels an orgasm. Alue gets surprised when her mother's abundant juices, her face gets wet completely.

Jenna growls and has the closed eyes while she shoots her juices out of her vagina on Alue's face. She licks her mother's slit rapidly savoring that delicious nectar.

Jenna calms down and again resumes her work in Alue's vagina, she shakes and barks of pleasure, and Jenna's tongue moves inside her body without stopping, her vagina's walls are stimulated.

Alue's juices become more abundant, Jenna hears a fierce growl when her daughter reaches an orgasm. Jenna licks Alue's vulva, she moans and writhes by her mother's licks in her sensitive opening.

Jenna stops and moves. She licks her mouth and looks with a smile as her daughter pants rapidly and she has her closed eyes. Alue's chest fills up with air and deflates rapidly; she feels that forces slowly return to her body.

"That was incredible." Alue says while she looks at Jenna. She smiles at her smoothly.

"And it gets better." Jenna says while she gets close to the backpack and opens it. Alue sees that her mother introduces her paw inside and takes out something. Alue's eyes open completely when he mother holds something in her paw that she never had seen before.

"What is that?" Alue asks looking at her mother. She passes her the object and Alue examines it with interest, there are two replics of canine penises held by a strap, in addition to a sort of tube of rubber that gets out from the rear of the two replics of penises, they are united by it.

There is another tube united the first one, the junction point is in the middle. From that point the other tube appears, it has a little valve in the tube near to a bulb that it is at the end.

"When there are no males around, this replaces them almost exactly." Jenna says looking at her daughter, she presses the bulb repeatedly. Alue looks at amazedly that the knots of the penises begin to grow on her hand.

She understands that knots are being fill up with air that that her mom pumps. She presses the valve and the air begins to go out, both knots go flat slowly until they return to their previous size.

Jenna takes the toy, Alue sees that her mother places straps in the ground and she places them in position. Jenna walks over them and places herself in position. She introduces her tail below one of the straps and takes one of the penises; she begins to sit while she observes her crotch.

Alue sees as the penis's tip enters in her mother's vagina, she sits slowly while the member disappears in her inside. Jenna feels content seeing that her daughter looks at her closely .

Alue sees that the penis disappears in the inside of the vagina of her mother. She takes straps and ties them around her legs. Jenna stands up and the false penis rocks on the air below her stomach.

Alue surrounds her mother and looks amazedly as the canine penis hangs up under her stomach, the straps are tied around her legs and there is a strap that cross over her back, close to her tail's root.

"She looks like Dingo." Alue thinks looking at Jenna.

"Well Alue… Do you want to suck mom's cock?" Jenna says while she sits and touches softly the false penis that hangs up softly of her stomach.

Alue sits in front of her mother, she smiles at her smoothly. Jenna brings closer her mouth to her daughter's mouth and kisses her. The young female opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, the tongues of both touch and fight for some moments, the joint saliva falls to the ground from their mouths.

Alue moves her head backwards and it makes to Jenna a grimace, she smiles impishly. Alue leans on the grass and begins to lick the penis. Alue's tongue licks the tip.

Jenna notices that her daughter licks her penis slowly; Jenna presses the bulb and begins to inflate the knot. Jenna watches as Alue licks the knot that fills up with air slowly, Alue licks the knot covering it with her saliva.

Alue stops when the penis is shining with her saliva. Alue gets up and moves her tail content just like Jenna. She smiles at her daughter and licks her mouth affectionately; Jenna licks Alue's face completely while he presses the valve that frees the air from the knot.

"I think that you know what is coming next" Jenna says looking at Alue. She nods with enthusiasm, Jenna smiles and moves, she touches softly Alue's chin with her tail. Alue closes her eyes and takes a deep breath strongly perceiving the aroma of the fur of her mother.

She enjoys the soft aroma of the fur of her mother, is unlike the aroma of the fur of her father.

Alue remembers when she was a newborn cub and she looked for her mother's nipple and her aroma was driving her while she not could see yet.

Jenna positions herself behind Alue and sits, Alue lifts up her tail, and she feels her mother's hot respiration on her vulva. The aroma is exciting and delicious; Jenna begins to lick Alue's opening slowly.

Alue moans and pants, she feels that her mother's tongue moves up and down on her slit, soaking it with saliva. Jenna licks smoothly perceiving the taste of the juices of her daughter, Jenna with her tongue's tip touches Alue's clitoris.

She howls smoothly feeling the waves of pleasure that fill her body, her clitoris is stimulated by her mother's tongue. Jenna pushes her tongue and enters in her daughter's vagina, Alue pants and moans, she feels that Jenna's tongue caresses her vagina's walls.

Jenna's nose is under Alue's tail, she perceives the aroma of the posterior hole of her daughter, and it is an aroma that Jenna does not detest. Alue trembles feeling her mother's hot respiration in that part of her body.

Jenna takes out her tongue of Alue's vagina; she feels that her mother's saliva and her juices drip from her opening. Alue's eyes open completely when she feels a complete lick on her anus.

Jenna smiles when she listens to the groan of pleasure of her daughter. Jenna's tongue again touches Alue's anus, she moans and shakes while her mother licks her anus slowly.

Jenna's tongue moves on Alue's anus, Jenna sees that her daughter lifts up her tail to give her better access. Jenna stops and places her paw on Alue's anus and caresses it smoothly and circularly.

"Do you like my tongue in your tail hole, Alue?" Jenna asks while he moves the small pads of her paw on Alue's anus.

"Yes mom, I never felt something like that!" Alue says while she moves her ass. Jenna smiles content and licks Alue's anus again.

"The males also like this, if you make it, you will turn them crazy of pleasure." Jenna says when she holds the hind legs of her daughter and he is concentrated on licking Alue's anus. She feels that her mother's tip presses the center of her sphincter.

Alue growls and pants when her mother's tongue enters in her rectum. Jenna closes her mouth around her daughter's anus. Alue's claws scratches the ground when she nails down her claws, the female feels as the tongue moves inside her rectum, soaking it with saliva.

Jenna has fun eating her daughter's ass; she had made this with Balto and her friends in several occasions. Jenna's tongue comes out of Alue's anus some minutes later; she gives two more licks to her daughter's anus.

Alue pants rapidly while she recovers; she almost had reached an orgasm. She feels Jenna's weight on her; her mother's paws hold her hips while she is getting comfortable to penetrate her pussy.

"You guide me." Jenna says while she moves her hips waiting to find Alue's pink opening. Alue feels that the false penis wobbles between her legs and touches her stomach, her mother moves lightly and Alue feels that the penis's tip divides her vagina's lips.

"There is, mom." Alue says rapidly. Jenna stops and begins to push slowly; Alue closes her eyes and moans smoothly feeling as the false penis enters in her vagina.

Jenna begins to move her hips, Alue moans feeling that as the cock enters in and out of her vagina slowly. Jenna does not want to hurry up while she has a good time fucking her daughter, she feels that the penis stuck in her vagina moves and her clitoris is rubbed on by a little lump.

Alue moans and pants, her vagina's walls are caressed by the penis of a pleasurable way, it feels so good like her brother's and father's penises. Jenna begins to pump with more force on Alue.

"You make it very well, mom." Alue moans and pushes her ass against her mother; Jenna increases the velocity of her pushes while she moans. Jenna begins to press the bulb, Alue moans of pleasure feeling that the knot begins to grow inside her body.

Jenna has her eyes closed when the knot attains its bigger size inside her vagina. Jenna releases the bulb and holds her daughter's hips with more force; she moans and pants while her mother moves with more speed on her.

Alue feels as the cock and the knot move inside her body, her vagina's walls are caressed and more juices that coat the false penis.

Their pleasure gets intense.

Alue again feels that orgasm fills her body, she raises her head and howls strongly feeling that pleasure fill her body complete. The ears of Jenna are pierced by Alue's howl; she continues pumping her penis until she moans of pleasure and feels her own orgasm.

Alue feels that her mother's body shakes with pleasure; Alue feels that her mother's saliva falls on her neck and back. She sees over her shoulder and sees that herr mother has her eyes closed and her mouth is open.

Jenna opens her eyes and looks at Alue, she smiles at her daughter while she crosses her leg on her and they are in position of tail with tail.

"Did you enjoy that, Alue?" Jenna asks looking at Alue while she breathes agitatedly.

"Yes, you do it as well as a male." Alue says smiling while she breathes rapidly too.

"Would you like to make it out of another form?" Jenna asks looking at Alue. She looks at her mom with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Alue asks looking at Jenna. She smiles smoothly.

"You will see it." Jenna says with a smile. She uses the valve and the knot inside Alue begins to go flat. Jenna begins to pull the penis of Alue's vagina, she moans with bother and the penis finally comes out of her vagina.

Alue pants and sees as the penis is shining and her juices drip from the tip. Jenna looks at her and turns over, she licks Alue's mouth and kisses her smoothly. Their tongues fight and they share their saliva until Jenna separates her mouth.

She looks around and sees a perfect rock for her purposes; she gets close to the rock and indicates Alue that he comes closer. Alue looks at her just a moment and nods; she gets close to Jenna.

"Lean Backwards." Jenna says looking at Alue. She says absolutely nothing and obeys Jenna, Alue this leans backwards on the rock. Jenna smiles when she blushes lightly when she opens her legs.

Jenna observes the shining vulva of her daugther; she places her head between Alue's legs and begins to lick her vulva. Alue moans and closes her eyes when her mother's tongue touches her clitoris, Alue pants while she sees that her mother eats her vagina again.

Jenna takes down her snout and begins to lick Alue's anus, she trembles of pleasure and moans with more force, Jenna licks her daughter's anus affectionately, and she perceives the particular taste of that hole of her daughter.

Jenna's paw presses the bulb, she feels that the knot inside her vagina again is filled up with air and distends her vagina's walls. Jenna stops and smiles seeing that her daughter's brown hole this shining with saliva.

Alue pants while her mother positions herself on her. Jenna smiles at her daughter, she moves her hips until she sees that cocks' tip is on her daughter's pink opening, she moans when Jenna pushes her hips.

Jenna begins to pump the penis inside Alue's vagina; she moans and pants while she closes her eyes. She feels that her vagina gets wets more and more until her mother stops and takes out the penis of her inside.

Alue gets surprised when her mother gets up a little and takes the penis with her paw; the female opens her eyes when the penis's tip touches her sphincter.

"Do you trust me, Alue?" Jenna asks to her daughter while she rubs the penis's tip on her daughter's brown hole.

"Yes mom" Alue says swallowing hard understanding what her mother wants to do.

"Relax sweety." Jenna says smoothly when she begins to push the penis against her daughter's sphincter. Alue moans of pain feeling that the tip presses her hole, she tries to relax and trust in her mother.

The ears of Jenna got hurt when the penis's tip enters in Alue's anus, she shouts of pain. She moans of pain and her tears slides from her eyes, Alue opens her eyes when she feels an affectionate lick of her mother on his face.

Jenna licks her daughter's tears affectionately; she licks Alue's face smoothly.

"I know that it hurts, I felt the same pain when your father fucked me in the ass for the first time." Jenna says sketching a smile. Alue smiles smoothly at Jenna, she pushes her hips and the penis slowly enters in her daughter's rectum.

She feels that the penis slowly fills her rectum; Jenna looks attentively like the penis disappears slowly in her daughter's ass. She pants and has the entrance is touched by the knot.

Jenna reclines forward and leans upon her daughter; she pumps her penis in and out of Alue's anus. Jenna feels that her daughter's nipples and her own nipples touch and rubs against each other.

Alue moans and enjoys this new sensation for her, she had not imagined that she could make this, her brother and her father also certainly would like make this in the future. Jenna also moans of pleasure.

Jenna licks the cheek of Alue and presses the knot against Alue's anus; she wants to make the same as Balto made in their first occasion with the anal sex.

"No Mom" Alue says when she feels that her mother starts to push the knot against her anus.

"I know, I know, don't worry." Jenna says while she smile and tries to calm her daughter, Jenna kisses Alue on her mouth and pushes with more force. Alue's eyes open completely when her sphincter opens and the knot enters in her rectum.

"AHHHHHHNGHHHHHH! Alue shouts with pain when the knot enters. She cries while Jenna does not moves and she feels somewhat repentant and licks Alue's face. Jenna licks her tears.

"I am sorry."Jenna says with remorse while she licks Alue's mouth. Alue feels a great pain in her rectum; the knot is distending her anal walls

"Did dad make it in this way?" Alue asks while she cleans her tears.

"Oh yes, but your father had to beg me for long time to try it." Jenna says smiling smoothly.

"If dad made it that way, it is ok for me." Alue says. Jenna smiles and she begins to move on Alue. She moans and closes her forepaws around her mother's neck, she moves on Alue rapidly.

The pain begins to diminish in Alue's ass, she moans and sees that her mother also moans of pleasure, the soft fur of the stomach of her mother touches her clitoris softly and increases her pleasure.

Jenna moans and sees that her daughter has her closed eyes, Jenna feels content knowing that her daughter is enjoying this, she had taken her anal virginity. The two females moan with more force while their orgasms approach.

Alue looks at Jenna, she also looks at him. Both join their mouths and kiss while Jenna moves, she feels that her juices become more abundant.

Alue again howls when her orgasm fulfills of pleasure of her body, she gets surprised when some moments later she hears her mother's howl. Alue opens her eyes and sees that she has lifted-up her snout while she howls strongly.

Alue had never heard her mother howling, she always said her to not to howl. Alue closes her eyes and enjoys the pleasure that she feels at that moment.

Jenna pants intensely while she takes down her head and has her closed eyes; she smiles when she opens her eyes and sees to her daughter. Alue makes a grimace and also smiles.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jenna asks nuzzling her daughter's nose affectionately.

"Yes, I did not think that I can have sex that way." Alue says while she blushes lightly, Jenna licks her face affectionately.

"Do you want to fuck my ass, Alue?" Jenna asks looking at Alue. She opens her eyes with surprise and sees that her mother smiles. Alue nods in silence and sees Jenna; she makes a grimace to her and uses the valve to deflate the two knots.

Alue feels that the knot inside her anus goes flat slowly; Jenna moves and looks as the false penis appears from her daughter's inside. Alue feels than her anus is empty when the penis gets out of her body.

Jenna helps to her daughter to stand up, Alue sees that her mother unties straps and drops the toy. Alue sees as the penis that had been inside her mother is shinning by her juices.

"Let's do it."Jenna says looking at Alue, she nods and places herself in her mother's place. Jenna takes the penis and begins to push in her daughter's pussy.

She takes air when she feels that one of the false penises enters in her vagina, Alue feels that the toy is very slippery by her mother's juices.

Alue sees as her mother ties the straps to her legs, there is a strap that crosses over her back tightly before getting to her tail. Alue looks with surprise like the penis hang up softly under her stomach.

Alue looks up and sees that her mother smiles at her smoothly, she turns over and lifts up her tail. The female looks at her mother with surprise, she looks at her attentively while she moves her tail and looks at her directly.

"She is in reality beautiful and sexy." Alue thinks while she swallows. She sees for the first time and understands why Nome's males see in her mother; her red hair is brilliant and soft. Her mother has beautiful eyes and a face that highlights her slender figure and an ass that it leaves to several males drooling.

Alue positions herself behind her mother and sits; she observes the vulva of her mother surround by cream fur. Her opening this shining and her lips swollen by excitation, Alue sniffs and perceive the delicious aroma.

Jenna moans when Alue licks her sex, she licks slowly her mother's vulva perceiving her taste.

Alue's tip tongue touches Jenna's clitoris and she blurts out a wailing of pleasure while she moves her tail with enthusiasm.

Alue licks smoothly and pushes her tongue penetrating into Jenna's vagina, she feels her mother's, her vaginal walls squeeze her tongue strongly. Alue stops and sticks out her tongue when she has the feeling that her mother is close to a new orgasm.

Her mouth is soaked with her mother's juices, Alue licks her mouth and enjoys the taste, and she puts her attention in the hole under her mother's tail. Alue looks at it just a moment and he studies it, it is tiny and pink.

Jenna opens her eyes and utters a great groan when her daughter's tongue moves on her anus; she leans her body forward and pushes her ass against Alue. Alue licks her mother's anus; she does not worry about taste.

Alue enjoys making happy to her mother; Jenna feels that her daughter's tongue soaks in saliva her sphincter. Alue puts her paw on her mother's pink slit and caresses it, Jenna moans with more force.

Alue's paw gets wet with Jenna's juices; Alue gathers juices and begins to scatter them on the length of the false penis to lubricate it. Alue pushes her tongue, Jenna growls with pleasure when Alue's tongue enters in her hole.

"Very well Alue, eat my ass slowly." Jenna says moaning smoothly feeling that her daughter's tongue moves inside her anus. Alue takes the bulb and begins to inflate the knot, she feels that the knot inside her vagina fills up with air and expands her vaginal walls.

Alue stops and sticks out her tongue, she gives two licks more to her mother's pink hole. She is breathing agitatedly, she feels that her daughter moves and mounts her.

"This is difficult." Alue thinks while she holds Jenna's hips and she tries to get in a position to penetrate her mom. She moves her hind legs.

"There, Alue" Jenna says when the penis's tip touches her anus. Alue holds her mother's hips and pushes slowly. Jenna moans feeling as the penis's tip presses the entrance of her ass; she relaxes when she makes it with Balto.

"You are in." Jenna says when the tip enters in her rectum. Alue pushes slowly and hears that her mother breathes agitatedly. The false penis distends the walls of Jenna's rectum until the knot is under Jenna's tail.

"Do it slowly until you get used." Jenna says looking over her shoulder. Alue nods and he begins to move on Jenna, she moans feeling as the toy moves inside her anus.

Alue moans smoothly while the penis inside her vagina also moves, the toy rubs the vaginal walls of the female of pleasurable way. Alue slowly gets used to the position and begins to pump with more force.

The two females moan and pant while they are mating; Alue feels that the fur of the soft tail of her mother rubs on her tender nipples. Jenna pants while her daughter moves on her rapidly.

"Just like Balto." Jenna thinks feeling that her daughter imitates her father's savage motions; Alue holds Jenna's hips and pushes strongly. Jenna clenches her teeth feeling as the knot tries to get in her anus.

Alue pushes with more force, Jenna barks with pain when the knot finally expands her sphincter enters in her rectum. Alue knows that finally the knot is inside her mother's ass, Alue increases the velocity of her pushes.

She and Jenna moan with more force, Jenna's paws press the ground strongly while her body is rocking by her daughter's pushes. Alue feels that her vagina gets wet even more while she sees that her mother moans of pleasure.

"Alue…" Jenna says with difficulty when she reaches an orgasm. Jenna's body fills by placer complete. Her rectum's muscles squeeze the false penis strongly. Alue continues pushing while her mother's moans Alue stops when an intense orgasm again is free in her body.

Jenna has the eyes closed while she hears her daughter's howl. Her howl is on a level with true wolves' howls. Jenna in her inside knows that her daughter is much more wolf than her father.

Alue stops and pants rapidly, she tries to cross her leg on Jenna, but she cannot.

"Alue is all right, calms down" Jenna says breathing agitatedly.

Jenna does not want Alue gets hurt to fall down positioning herself in the position of tail with tail. She knows that she is difficult for a female that is not experienced.

Alue and Jenna calm down slowly, Alue uses the valve to free the air and the two knots go flat slowly. Alue unties the straps and throws the toy aside, she sits on the grass; she breathes wearily and sees that her mother's anus is dilated.

Jenna and Alue lie down on the grass to rest; they look at the blue sky while they recover.

"That was great, isn't it?" Jenna asks turning her head to see her daughter, she nods vehemently.

"Something that I never felt before" Alue says looking at her mother, she smiles and leans upon her left side to see her daughter, Alue moves to lean on her right side to see her mother.

"Who was, Alue?" Jenna asks looking at Alue.

"Who?" Alue asks looking at Jenna. She does not know to what her mother is referred.

"You know what I mean." Jenna says doing a funny face. Alue blushes and babbles something understandable.

"If you do not want to say it, is ok" Jenna says smiling seeing that she does not want to count with whom she had sex.

"Ahhh… it was…" Alue says with discomfort. She knows that she should not tell the truth.

"It is all right, you do not have to tell me nothing." Jenna says laughing smoothly to Alue. She smiles smoothly.

"I regret not having moments with you, to talk about girls' things and other things like that; I suppose that I thought than you and I were not very conected." Jenna says smiling sadly at Alue.

"No necessarily, I mean I look like much more like dad." Alue says looking at Jenna, she smiles smoothly.

"I never imagine that you make this with your friends, certainly you must not have been virgin in your first time" Alue says blushing. Alue feels completely silly when feels ashamed after having made what they made.

"No, I lost my virginity with your father; we made it during one week, three times per day." Jenna says laughing mischievously.

"Wow" Alue says opening her eyes with surprise.

"Yes, we fucked in several parts of the town, out-of-doors, at my house with my masters inside." Jenna says looking at her daughter.

"I did not know that your father had that side inside him." Jenna says while she looks at Alue.

"What side?" Alue asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of savage lover's side, when he is very excited." Jenna responds rapidly to avoid raising any suspicion. But the truth was that she referred to her savage wolf's side at the time of sex.

"I suppose that I can understand that." Alue says making a grimace.

"And after that, you started to have sex with your friends." Alue says looking at her mother. She nods.

"My friends were good with me, but I suppose that they no longer saw me like a pure and innocent female." Jenna says looking at Alue.

"Dad, does he know that you have sex with them?" Alue asks with interest.

"Yes, well I said absolutely nothing… but he saw me." Jenna says looking at her daughter; she opens the eyes with surprise.

"I was having sex with them, I was lying back on the floor while Dixie gave me oral sex and I licked Sylvie's vagina. While I made it, I noticed that the door was ajar open and your father was looking everything." Jenna says with some shame to remember that incident.

"I could not say nothing when she sat in my face, I did not know how to tell Balto, but he never I mention it or he said something to me with regard to this matter, I suppose that he was okay with that because they are female." Jenna says looking at Alue.

She smiles and rolls her eyes thinking that her father certainly not feels himself guilty because he had sex with her.

Three weeks later Alue finishes howled and sees that her father's image fades away behind the fog that covers her to her and her new pack of wolves. She cleans one of her eye's tears.

Now she at last had learned why the males and Nome's dogs avoided her, Alue knew that maybe she will not see her family never again. Alue sits and places her paw on her stomach; she smiles knowing that now she is bringing a part of her family with her.

She does not know who is the responsible, but she does not care.

**Balto, Jenna, Alue, Dingo, Saba ©Universal**

**Zac and Toby are my characters.**

**Written by Janus Oberoth**


End file.
